The Bright Future Is Ahead Of Us
by zoteria
Summary: Two young woman lives have been threatened, and a favors has been asked of two mans that only thing they want is to be left alone. But with the danger lurking at any corner they must protect them or face the consequences. Even when the DL is gone, there is still dark there. Parings: SSxOC, SBxHG, LMxOC. Bad summary but is good story!


**Soooo... this is something that It has been in my mind for quiet a while and I simple couldn't resist making it! :v** **Also English is not my first language, and I do not have a Beta... so all the mistakes are mine D:** **So... this is AU. It's kinda epilogue compliant, except for a few things, like Snape isn't dead. I'll wait for** **yours Reviews! Please Don't shoot me for this!**

 **The couples are the next:**

 **Severus Snape X OC.**

 **Sirius Black X Hermione Granger.**

 **Lucius Malfoy X OC.**

 **Declaimer: I own nothing! If I did Severus Snape would be mine and wouldn't have Die! Q_Q All belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **May, 2 of 1998**_

Once Voldemort has finally lay there defeated in the floor of Hogwarts ground, by no other than The Boy Who Lived Twice, The Chosen One, Harry Potter. Lucius Malfoy sigh tired of all the events from the past several weeks and months, he watch once more his wife and son, making sure that they were okay and safe, and then, just then he could skulk around the victorious wizards and witches and all the corps lying in the floor, and make his way in the shadows back towards Hogsmeade and past the destruction there until he arrives at the Shrieking Shack.

With the wand he has borrow from one of his fellows Death Eaters who have been long since dead, he unlock the door, and went inside, searching the inside pockets of his robes for the potion that has been placed there a few weeks ago. With tired steps he went to the figure lying in the floor cover in blood, and with one movement of his wand determinate that the person was indeed still alive, but very gravely injured.

"Severus… ?" Lucius said lowly, but got no response of his old friend.

Taking the potion the blond man pour the content down the badly injure throat of his friend, hoping he wasn't too late, and with very complicated wand movements, and a muttered spells the head of the Maldoy fortune watch as the horrible wound in the other man neck start to heal bit by bit, until the gasp wasn't that big, the spell couldn't heal it all. Just enough to ensure the survival of the person, and the potion he has given him was the anti-venom that Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had created and brew weeks before the battle.

Again the blond man moves his wand and checks the vitals sings of the man lying in the floor, and this time it was better, but not near what one could considered good. He takes two more vials from his robes, and then pour it down his throat again, this time it was Blood Replenishing Potion, and Extra Strength Potion, hoping it would help him when he get conscious again. Lucius was determined to save Severus Snape life, not just because he help protect his only son against all odds, but because the two of them were old friends… and Merlin knows that Malfoy didn't have real friends, but perhaps this one… and after all they has been working all those months behind the Dark Lord's back against him, without him finding it and killed the both of them for it.

A noise make Lucius came back from his reviews of the past year and a half, and look at the dark eyes of the only true friend in his life, who has known him since before he join the Death Eaters, back in school.

"Lu… cius…?" Snape voice was barely there, and in just that phrase could be hear the pain behind his words and the confusion that he was feeling.

"Severus can you move?" the blond was checking him again with a few diagnostic spell that he have learn over the years and most recently at his stay in Malfoy Manor these past months.

"Barely… " His black eyes, seems looking around them, trying to figure it out where were they and what they were doing there. When suddenly the mist of pain in his eyes seems to clear and he look at him blond friend a bit franticly. "What… Potter…? Lord Vol…?"

"Potter is alive, Voldemort is dead." Was all he said, casting spells after spells trying to make him more comfortable and reduce the pain that the man must have been feeling. "We have to get out of here… take you to Madam Pomfrey to help cure your injuries, she'll do a better job than what I can do"

"What…? No… the fight… I have to… " He stutter , trying to regain control over his damage body.

"The fight is over. Potter and his friend won. You need medical attention. Now" His tone was final, and Snape was too weak and tired to protest anymore.

"Do as you want… I don't care anymore… " His voice was low and pained, but still his friend could hear him clearly. Severus was finally starting to feel all the years of service and stress and preoccupation, but nothing could compare to the feeling, to the realization that it was finally over… his debt to Lily was finally paid.

#

#

#######

#

#

 _ **One Year And A Few Months Later.**_

 _ **September, 23 of 1999…**_

Malfoy Manor was silent, like it have been for the past eleven months, since Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, has die, murder by stray Death Eaters barely a few months after the Battle at Hogwarts. Since that fatal day, the Manor and his occupants have been mostly silence and looks like a shadow has fallen over the property and everyone who lives there.

Draco Malfoy after his mother have been killed, became overcome with grieve and turn to the Ministry of Magic and the Auror Program, in hope to become a Dark Wizard catcher to find his mother murders. Lucius Malfoy turn even more coldhearted and isolated day by day, with his only company begin the house elves and his longtime friend Severus Snape, who's have been living with the Malfoy all the time since the Second Wizarding War ended.

The Malfoys were release of the charge against them for the actions of Narcissa with Harry Potter, not begin directly involved in the final battle and the more secretive actions as a spy of Lucius Malfoy with Severus Snape, whom almost nobody knows about, just the actual Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a few other ministry workers… and that was the way Lucius wanted it. Severus didn't have such luck, he was named a hero and given the Order of Merlin First Class, and a very large amount of money that came with it, it didn't matter that he didn't want it at all.

Lucius was sitting in his drawing room drinking tea and watching the fire with an empty expression in his handsome face, lost in his own thoughts, when the door opened and in walk his daily companion enter the room, sitting in the other chair, putting tea in the cup and stare at nothing in particular.

The blond turn his gaze from the fire at his friend, mussing about his appearance, he still dress in black and his customary robes as a professor, even the long billowing cape, but his face wasn't that age like his teaching days, the rest, good food and no worries and stress free environment have done good to Severus, even when he still has pale skin, it wasn't unhealthier and the bags under his eyes were long gone.

"Do I have something in my face that is particularly interesting to look at? Or are you just contemplating another scheme to make me change robes again?" The hoarse voice of his companion broke the path of his thoughts and makes him concentrate in the present.

"Not at all, my friend… I merely was taking notice of your healthier appearance, the tranquility has taken a good toll on you" Was the blond response. "But now that you so kindly point that out… you so much let me persuade you to buy some new robes… after all you're now a _War Hero_ " The emphasis in the last two words gain him a fulminated glare from the dark hair man sitting with him.

"Bloody Shacklebolt and Potter for making me take the title and what fame came with it… blasted all the fame" Severus mutter darkly under his breath, but Lucius could hear him perfectly well. "Couldn't they leave me alone for once? After all that I've done it was the least they could do…"

"Ah! But is precisely all you did what give you the title dear Severus… that, and Potter Gryffindor justice and honor" Now the irony and sarcasm was obvious in the blond voice. "At least the money serves you well, a little compensation for what you went through all those years of service"

"Am well wealthier than anyone could think" Was his uninterested response; he drank some of his tea, and then said. "After practically living all the year at Hogwarts for almost all of my life, the salary of those years that I manage to amount in Gringotts and the blasted money from the O.M is more than I can spend" His annoyance was obvious at this point.

"Don't forget that you're the sole and unique heir of the Prince Family" Said Lucius bored refilling his tea cup again. "After all Mr. and Mrs. Prince never had another child besides your mother… and according to the lawyer's letter that arrive a few weeks ago you still figures as the heir of the fortune"

Snape mutter something unpleasant under his breath that sound something like * _blasted heritage_ * but Lucius couldn't be sure. Both became silent, letting the noise of the fire became the main sound in the room both again lost in their own thoughts. Severus thought that he has been lucky enough to have still the friendship of the blond man, who have save his life and give him a house and bed to recover completely and a place where the reporters and all the press couldn't get to him. Not even Saint Potter and his fellow colleague's professors could penetrate the old Manor wards. Of course that doesn't mean that letter didn't come diary every morning seeking information about them both.

The only time they were out was in Ministry busyness, or when Lucius has to go to one of his work meetings, and the few two times at month diners with Draco in the new restaurant in Diagon Alley. Otherwise the duo wasn't see out much. Severus was working in the private laboratory at the Manor in his own potions and research, and half the time not even the blond see him around the house, the other half you could find the duo in any part of the house talking or just sitting there in companionable silence.

Their quiet time was disrupted by a noise in the window, signaling the arrival of an owl. With a refine movement Lucius got up and walk to the window to let the owl enter, it was a really big brown one, and have two letters attached to his leg, with easy he got it and then give the owl a threat before coming back to his seat, not bothering to close the window.

"Hmmm… how curious… " Lucius said, noticing that the seal of the two letters were from the Ministry, both were addressed to himself and his companion.

The grey eyes man give the other letter to his dark hair friend, and sit down in his chair, observing the parchment in his hands with curious light grey eyes. It wasn't often that he receive letters from the ministry these days, and when it really happen it was usually some busyness regarding information about some dark object or recognition from one of his fellow Death Eaters that has been recently capture, not something that happen very often with the incompetence of the Aurors.

"What in Merlin's sake is this?!" Severus exclaim reading the letter with a frown in his face.

A bit surprise for his companion outburst, Lucius look at his face, then at the letter in his own hands and wonder what could possibly be the content that has made the dark hair man react like that, these days nothing was interesting to him, and mostly everything was meaningless to him since his wife dead. With more curiosity than worry for the actual content he open the letter and read, then pause, and furrow his own brow and re-read the letter again more and more annoyed per minute.

 _*Dear Mr. Lucius Malfoy_

 _We write to you in this day, to formally request your assistance in a very important Ministry Of Magic business, that should be reveal to you at the office of the actual Minister of Magic, this September, Thursday 25, at the 6:15 p.m._

 _Please be punctual, and we hope to see you soon._

 _Alberta Jones._

 _Alberta Jones_

 _Private Secretary_

 _Minister Of Magic.*_

"What in the bloody hell Shacklebolt want with us?" Snape wasn't happy about the whole busyness at all. He was as annoyed by it as was his blond companion. "One would think that they could get the hint that we don't want anything to do with them by now… "

"Obviously, no, otherwise these letters wouldn't be here"

"They normally send the letters from the Department Of Law Enforcement, what is different about this request, that they have sent it directly from the Minister Office?" Snape musses quietly, reviewing the piece of parchment again, his characteristic scowl in place.

"I suppose that we'll find out in two days, won't we?" His grey eyes were glue to the piece of parchment, he too was wondering why the special call.

#

#

#######

#

#

"Livy!"

The redhead girl turn around when she hears begin called and came to face with none other than one of her friends a girl with light brown hair, fair skin and drown honey eyes.

"Hermione! How good to see you! How you been?" her light blue eyes alight with good humor and in her pink lips a smile was formed.

"Well you know… it just been a few months since I start in this job at the Ministry, so the work has been killer, but learning is what count no?" Hermione said with a tired smile, her arms full of papers and stuff. She was wearing brown and pinks robes, and her hair was in a disheveled bum. "And I want to make a difference in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; it is what I want it since Hogwarts, you know?"

"I'm happy for you, really!" Livy smile even more at her friend. "With all the things that happen with Don and all, I'm really happy that you have find something that really fulfill your time and interest!"

"Ron, his name is Ron, Livy" Hermione said quietly and a bit uncomfortable with the turn that the conversation has taken. "So… tell me, where is Jay? Has she agreed to participate in the project yet?"

Livy throws her head back and laughs loudly, while walking with Hermione to the elevator among the crowd of people, a few of them turn their head curious about the laugh and the beauty redhead girl from where it was coming from.

"You're kidding, right?" Once Livy could contain her laughter she ask her friend, unaware of the attention they were getting. "She is completely against begin in the spotlight… so she insist that she would do some work were she doesn't have to interact with people or do anything in front of them, she is a lost cause my dear" Even then the humor never leave her heart shape face.

"Hm-hmmm… well see… after all, the motive is something worth it!" Agreed Hermione, getting into the elevator and marking the floor she needs to attend to. "By the way, what is your busyness here? I didn't know you work here at MOM… " Her warm eyes look at her friend curiously.

"That's because I'm don't." she said brightly, barely noticing the drastic movement of the elevator. "I came from the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement"

Hermione look at her with surprise in her face.

"Really? What were you doing there? You're not entering the Auror Program, are you?" the light brown hair girl asks, furrowing her brow in disappointment, almost all her friends apparently were becoming Aurors and then didn't have time for her anymore, not that Hermione have much time to spend.

Livy laugh again, shaking her head in negative, making her short shoulders length curly copper red hair dance around her face. She was wearing black and dark blue robes, with her wand hanging in her left ear mangled in her hair.

"No, definitely no. I'm not a big fanatic for running around out there chasing Dark Wizard" she denied, taking her wand from her head and start to play with it in her hand very distractedly.

"Ah… then why…?"

But she couldn't finish to elaborated because the elevator stops in the floor were Hermione was supposed to get down, and there were more people entering the infernal machine. Both girls got out and Livy accompanies her bushy hair friend to the destined office.

"Well… I guess that we'll see this Friday at the same place?" Hermione asks, taking a better hold of the papers in her hands.

"Sure thing! I let Jay know! Take care Mione!" Livy give the girl a brief hug, taking care not to spill the papers she was holding to the floor, and then turn and head for the elevator again.

#

#

#######

#

#

A dark hair girl walks out of the busy airport with her luggage trailing behind her, she was wearing a long black coat that engulf her petite figure almost entirely, it was too big for her but she pays it no mind at all, her thoughts were in her next destination. She walks and stop a taxi, and in no time she was heading to her flat, forty five minutes later, the dark hair girl was standing in an apartment complex, the building was old but cozy, and the neighborhood wasn't that bad either.

She went upstairs, dragging her luggage, and finally reach the apartment B-2, with a sigh of relive she opened the door and after closing it, she take out a wand from her coat and with a wave make the things float in the air and into one of the rooms without even looking. Then take out all the extra clothes and flop down into the nearest couch groaning exhausted and relief to have makes it in one piece.

"Oh, that bad, was it?" came a female voice from one of the others rooms.

"Worse… this guy was so annoying, snoring all the eight hours that take us to arrive to the UK! I swear I could barely hear myself thinking at all!" the girl mumbles grumpily, closing her eyes for a bit, but not for much 'cause a sudden weigh pop down in her stomach waking her from the light slumber. " Uff…"

She opened her eyes and saw a little brown horned owl staring at her with his big yellow eyes wide open.

"Hey, Hades… do you want me to pet you?" the dark hair girl asks the little owl, and he hood in acceptance. "Of course… here you go buddy. How thing went at the MOM?" She half yells, half ask from the couch while petting her companion softly in the head.

A redhead girl came out from the threshold, the one that went into the kitchen and stand in there, her blue gaze directly at her friend and foster sister.

"Fine, I guess… If you put apart that Auror Robards was a bit handy and all and want us under house arrest for an undetermined awful time" the redhead girl said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. A fluffy black cat came to rub between her legs. "Hey, Athena decides to come out and play!"

"He's barmy!" the dark hair girl exclaims in surprise and annoyance sitting suddenly and holding the little owl and avoids it throwing him accidentally to the floor. Then looks at the other girl with wonder in her eyes "He really thinks that putting you under house arrest would stop _you_ for do whatever you want?"

"Yeah, you know that, I know that… but apparently he doesn't know that yet" the copper red hair girl sits beside her and put the cat in her legs. "And I told him so… you should have seen his face when I told him he was barmy" her lips quirk at the thought, her eyes alight with laughter. "He's too stiff for his own good."

"So tell me Livy, what was the final word?" Now her voice was very serious same as her face.

Livy was silent for a few minutes, staring at the wall but not really seeing it at all. She then turn and look at the girl that since she was little have considered her sister and best friend. Both eyes connected, light blue with very dark brown. Both remember why they were living at that apartment, and the humor went flying out of the window. The blood, the disaster of the house and the worse of all… the symbol paint all over the walls, and in the single letter left behind marking them as the next in the list.

"We're going to a meeting with the Minister himself this Thursday 25, at six and forty five evening" she said quietly, all the cheerfulness of her voice gone. "I don't know what we will do after that, I guess the Minister will show us some kind of alternative… But I refuse to be under house arrest! Like… like bad treated animal!" now she was angry, a sign you didn't get to see in her very often.

"I agreed" the dark eye girl said quietly.

"Oh! I encounter Hermione when I was heading out of the MOM, and we so are going to get together this Friday night!" Livy was her normal cheerful self again. "And… you really need to participate in the presentation for the good cause!"

She stared at her for a full minute, then.

"NO"

"Buy Jayce!" Livy whines like some spoiled little girl, her bright blue eyes as wide as ever but you could see the laughter deep in her eyes.

"No, it's ain't going to happen" Jay try to keep a straight face, but it was a difficult task for Livy most of the time made her laugh with her antics.

"That's what you say! But I'll find a way to make you do it! Just wait and see!"

#

#

#######

#

#

Finally September, Thursday 25 arrives.

Both Lucius and Severus wake ups and did the same routine as every day before, shower, breakfast, Snape went down to his laboratory to work some more in his experiments, Lucius went to his study to make some work of his own; at lunch time both men find their way into the dining room and eat while commenting on their respective work and the most unusual meeting later that day, then the dark hair man went back to his laboratory and the fair hair one go to the library of the Manor sitting in one of the armchair and began to read until four in the afternoon when a house elf brought him tea and his friend join him for the rest of the day until the time were both have to depart to the MOM.

Finally the time arrives and both of them walk out the library and toward the office that has the hearth that was connected to the Ministry of Magic. Taking a handful of Floo Powder and throwing at the hearth Lucius step in it and called loudly.

"Ministry Of Magic!" and within a minute he was standing at the great hall in the MOM, brushing the ashes out of his fine robes, and stepping aside for his friend that has arrive.

"What Shacklebolt has to say it better be good…" Severus mutters darkly under his breath, while the both of them start to walk toward the elevator, at that point there weren't much people still there, but they attract attention all the same.

Lucius walk with his traditional cane in hand, his black robes and long almost white hair in a low ponytail, while his stride was fluid, graceful and he has an intimidating aura like the Pureblood he is. Beside him, Severus walk with his usual scowl in place, his billowing black robe trailing behind him, with his hands intertwine behind his back and emanating an authoritative aura and like his companion he look and feel intimidating to the people around them.

They were muttering in what they thought were low voices but both men could hear them perfectly. Within a few minute both were standing at the private office of the actual Minister of Magic.

"C-can I help you?" the secretary asks a bit nervous, both of them weren't exactly looking friendly.

"Yes, we have an appointment with the Minister" Lucius was already used to have that effect in people so he really didn't pay much mind to the matter.

She looks at them skeptically, but still trying to appear as if they didn't intimidate her.

"Who are you?"

Severus was already annoyed and she wasn't helping, so he step in front and scowl at her, glaring menacing at the woman sitting in the chair.

"Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy… now you better start moving because I'm starting to get impatient with your babbling, making us lost time" this dark velvet voice was full of contempt.

The eyes of the secretary almost go out of her sockets, she indeed recognize the two names and their reputation.

"O-of course, please follow me" she gets up and walks them fast to the Minister office. She knock on the door then enter "Minister, these two gentleman arrive for the meeting with you"

Kingsley Shacklebolt raises his eyes from the piece of parchment he was reading to the two men entering his office, neither of which was looking especially thrilled about begin there.

"It is okay, Miss Jones, you can go now" He waits until the girl has left the room to address the men. "Severus. Lucius. Please take a sit if you please" he gesture to them to the two sit in front of his big desk.

"What do you want us for?" Snape went directly to the point. He was a man of no nonsenses, and he was already annoyed for leaving the house and his experiments.

Kingsley cast a _Mufiato_ and looks directly at them, his expression totally serious and dark. He took two folders from his desk and offers it to them. Now curious, they take it and start to read the information quietly, their expression never changing, a few minutes later both deposited the folders in the desk and look at the man behind it.

"What do you want us to do? Track them down?" Lucius asks, racing his left brow like this was a thing of everyday. But the true was that he wasn't that surprise about the things he has read, he was expecting some kind of retailing from the others followers from the Dark Lord.

"No. What I want you two do is something different but it has to do with this classified information I give you just now" He point at the folder.

"Which would be?" The impatience in Snape voice was loud and clear, he across his arms in front of his chest and look sternly at the dark skin man in front of them.

"There's has been four murders of Muggle-Born and their family in the past few months… they always leave that symbol before and after their commit the crime, they mark their victims before handed" Kingsley stand up and pace the room with an unreadable expression "They already target two more… two girls, and we move them to a new location, but we fear that they will find them eventually"

There was a pause, and Kingsley gives them another folder, this one haves photos of the crime scene, bloody body and the walls, from many angles.

"So, you want us to be the secret keeper for these girls?" Malfoy ask, his voice no revealing the wrath he was feeling deep inside, because the same symbol that was paint in the walls was the same one the murders of his wife has left in her body when they murder her.

"No. they refuse to be hidden, * _Like a bad treated animal!*_ their words not mine" Shacklebolt sigh in exasperation and annoyance "What I want you to do, is protect these girls… I don't want to force them to hid, because I know that they never accepted and they probably will escape from there anyway"

"You want _US_ to protect two dunderheads?" Snape exclaim starting to get angry.

"Yes, essentially… I want you two to keep an eye on them until we can get the culprits" Kingsley looks at them directly, making them see that he was totally serious about that.

"What are you going to gives us in exchange? Surely you didn't expect us to do it free, right?" The blond bowed his head slightly to the side; his light grey eyes were cold and calculating.

"We will withdraw all charges of your past, and we will grant you Severus white flag to do as you wish with your experimental potions, of course we will check all that you make before it can go to the market, you'll get a special license for your potion making" He observe the two men carefully, sitting again behind his desk. "Will you do it?"

The blond looks at the dark hair man and this one roll his eyes, but give an imperceptible nod. It was just keeping an eye on two little girls, how hard that could be? Beside it will give Lucius a change to get back at the murders of Narcissa, and he was sure Snape would help him in that without doubt.

"It's looks like we have a deal Minister"

Both girls went into the MoM a few minutes before the date, each of them were in a very bad mood because the Minister has send an Auror to escorted them to the place and from all the Aurors available in the country, he has to send Robards to get them. Unbelievable.

And of course, Robards was lecturing them with his superiority about what to, what not to do, and what two little girls like them should have done since the start of that mess. And that just fed them off madly. Livy was so totally killing the bastard if he didn't shut up in a few minutes, while Jay was seriously thinking all options in mind to hex him. Badly.

Their mood just got worse in the elevator and when they were just out sides the door of the office of the Minister himself, the redhead could take no more of this babbling and nonsense. With an fierce scowl in her beautiful face, she turn around when the secretary was opening the door and growl in his face from down.

"Robards if you don't shut the hell up right about now, I will hex you in a place where no one can make it grow again, do you understand?" Livy glares at the man that was larger and stronger than her.

"You little…!" he start angry and a little embarrassed because he could see inside the office and two of the people there were his less favorite in the planet earth.

"I recommend you, Auror to cut it out, before my friend here decides to shut you up… permanently" Now it was Jay who spoke very icily, glaring at him from her short stature.

"You better start going before I change my mind and hex you from head to toe" the redhead treated him, her wand draw and ready to do as she has promise.

"You can't order me around, you little…!" he could not finish his sentences because another voice spoke.

"Auror Robards, please go out until I call you" The minister himself cut the disruption before it would escalate to more.

With an angry expression in his robust face, the man turns around and left the office like a storm. Both girls stare at him glaring at his back, before turning around and finally entering the office completely. The redhead was wearing her black, dark blue with gold robes, and her hair was a mass of copper curls around her face, blue eyes were a bit dark because of her bad mood, and her wand was again put in her ear. The dark hair girl, beside her friend, was wearing a black, purple and silver robes, her long dark brown hair was in a bun in her neck, with some locks framing her face of pale olive skin, and dark deep brown eyes, with long eyelashes.

The girls froze when confronted by the three men, staring at them with different expressions in their faces. Two of the three they did not recognize at all. They blink.

"Good evening gentleman" Jay was always the polite one of the two, presenting a cool exterior no matter what have she just done and say a minute ago.

"Minister Shacklebolt" was all that Livy could muster, still a bit annoyed about the Auror.

"Miss Payne, Miss Rogers, please come on in and sit down" Kingsley said, motioning to the two chairs put out of nowhere near the desk.

"Right" Livy said, eyeing the chairs like it will pop out arms and hold her hostage against her will.

"Come on" Jay drag her friend and make her sit, then sit herself, trying to ignore the intense glances of the two man beside herself, and forcing to not play with her hands nervously.

Things would get interesting in the next minutes.

* * *

 **So there it is! I hope that you have like it! and I'll wait for your fantastic Reviews in the form of you opinion!**

 **Also, I'm oing to start a new work soon, so I don't know when I'm gonna post the next chapter so... sorry!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
